This invention relates to a camera control system and method, more particularly, to a camera control system and method capable of controlling one or more video cameras connected to a network.
In a typical video camera system for monitoring purposes or the like, the system includes a plurality of video cameras capable of being externally controlled so as to be panned, tilted and zoomed. In a situation in which a plurality of such cameras are remotely controlled by a single control unit, one video camera that is to be controlled is selected by its identifying number or name and, while viewing the video that enters from the selected video camera, the operator manipulates up, down, left and right buttons and a slider on a control panel of the kind shown in FIG. 16 to control panning, tilting and zooming of the video camera.
There are instances where it is difficult for the operator to know exactly which camera is to be controlled based solely upon the name of the camera and the video received from it. In other words, it is difficult for the operator to ascertain, merely by looking at the video, the relationship between the video and the position and orientation of the camera.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a camera control system which solves the problem described above.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a camera control system for selecting one camera from among a plurality of controllable cameras connected in a network and making it possible to display video and to control the camera, comprising map display means for displaying a map, symbol display means for displaying one or more camera symbols, which represent the cameras, on the map displayed by the display means, control means for designating a camera symbol, whereby the camera corresponding to the designated camera symbol is rendered controllable, and display magnification changing means for changing display magnification of the displayed map.
In the arrangement described above, the control means selects a function of a controllable camera in conformity with the display magnification determined by the display magnification changing means. When the display magnification determined by the display magnification changing means is less than a predetermined magnification, the control means makes possible solely a display of an image entered by the camera without controlling panning, tilting or zooming, etc. In a preferred embodiment, the predetermined magnification is made 25%.
In the arrangement described above, the display magnification changing means has a plurality of display magnifications and is capable of selecting one of these magnifications. Furthermore, in a preferred embodiment, the display magnifications of the display magnification changing means are 100%, 75%, 50% and 25%. The display magnification changing means has a pull-down menu indicating the plurality of display magnifications.
When a display magnification determined by the display magnification changing means exceeds the predetermined magnification in the arrangement described above, the control means makes it possible to control at least one of a panning operation and zooming operation of a selected camera. In a preferred embodiment, the predetermined magnification is made 25%.
In the arrangement described above, the display magnification changing means is capable of setting display magnification in variable fashion.